


Don't spill beer all over the coffee table

by aroseandapen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Multi, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: After Miu's drunkenness gets sloppy, and Kokichi has gotten tipsy, Kiibo decides that it's best for the three of them to retire for the night. Predictably, neither of his partners makes this process easy for him, much to his dismay.A fill for the Banned Works bingo: horny drunk swearing
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Don't spill beer all over the coffee table

When Miu managed to spill an entire beer over their coffee table, both Kiibo and Kokichi decided that she’d had enough. After throwing down an entire two handfuls and a kitchen towel over the mess to sop it up until he clean it properly, he turned to Miu on the couch, just where he’d left her.

“Come on, Miu,” Kiibo coaxed her into standing, pulling her arm around his shoulders. He’d rather she lean on him than trip on the way to their room.

Kokichi leaned his elbow on the couch back, grinning widely at her. A slight slur betrayed his inebriation, but he wasn’t at nearly the level that Miu was.

“Wow, Miu, I didn’t think you’d be such a lightweight,” he teased her.

“Shut the fuck up, fucking little twink,” Miu snapped. She pressed her face into Kiibo’s neck, sighing. He shivered at the sensation. “God, you feel so fucking good right now, Kiibs.”

His circuits kicked into overdrive, heating his face. It didn’t help that Kokichi noticed his reaction and laughed at his expense, but he still tried to keep as composed as possible as he said, “Please, Miu, that’s... inappropriate.”

“Aww, she really likes you,” Kokichi chimed in.

“Well, that’s obvious. She’s my girlfriend, so it would be strange if she didn’t like me.”

Kokichi hopped up from his seat, linking his hands behind his back. Though he did all he could to disguise it, he still swayed in place, the alcohol messing with his balance. “What, so does that mean you think that _I_ like you, just because you happen to me my boyfriend? That’s kinda arrogant, don’t you think?”

With the arm not currently supporting Miu, Kiibo reached for Kokichi’s wrist. He drew his arm out from behind his back until he could slip his hand into Kokichi’s, threading his fingers with his. His palm was warm against Kiibo’s, a little sweaty. Kiibo squeezed his hand.

“I do think so. I don’t think it’s arrogant to assume, since that is the point of dating, is it not? Just like how I love the both of you as well,” Kiibo said. “I also think you should go to bed as well.”

“Hey, hey, Kiibs.” Miu lifted her face from his neck. Though likely unintentional, her hot breath hit the shell of Kiibo’s ear. Kiibo swallowed. The machinery that simulated nerve-endings in humans for him was both a blessing and a curse, the latter in situations like this especially. Those sensations were nothing compared to what her next words did to him, however. “Are we gonna go fuck?”

“Miu!”

Kokichi giggled. He grasped Kiibo’s hand with both of his, leaning his weight on Kiibo. The added burden made Kiibo’s knees tremble. Upgraded strength be damned, he couldn’t possibly support the weight of both his partners leaning on him like this.

“Yeah, Kiibo, you’re the one trying to get us into bed right now. _Preeeetty_ suspicious, isn’t it?” Kokichi said.

“We’re going to sleep! That’s all!” Kiibo was sure that he was blushing, with how heated he got from the combined efforts of Kokichi and Miu. With Miu, at least, he was sure she didn’t mean it.

He stepped forward, dragging both Miu and Kokichi along.

“Come on, you both definitely need sleep.”


End file.
